


in a flood of wind and rain and a sea of tidal waves

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut, continuation of the musical kiss, it's literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: one minute they’re rehearsing and the next minute they’re kissing. it wasn’t like the kiss they shared sophomore year, the night they took down who they thought was the blackhood, and it wasn’t like the kiss they shared just a week ago to make everyone believe jughead was dead. no, this kiss was so much more than that.this was years of feelings that they have repressed coming back to the surface.-the continuation of the musical kiss scene
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first barchie fic... or well my first fic that's not choni. but i am officially a barchie shipper so you know i had to write a fic.
> 
> this is just straight up cheating so if you don't wanna see that then please don't read this.
> 
> also, i have read a few barchie smut fics to get some inspiration for this fic and i've noticed a lot of them are pretty tame. so fair warning, this is explicit and very detailed so if you're not into that then please don't read this.
> 
> anyways enjoy! and let me know in the comments if i should continue this!

one minute they’re rehearsing and the next minute they’re kissing. it wasn’t like the kiss they shared sophomore year, the night they took down who they thought was the blackhood, and it wasn’t like the kiss they shared just a week ago to make everyone believe jughead was dead. no, this kiss was so much more than that. 

this was _years_ of feelings that they have repressed coming back to the surface. 

they kiss desperately. betty wraps her arm around archie’s broad shoulders to pull him closer. she has to lean up on her tippy toes to reach his lips, but he grips her waist and leans down to meet her 

as the kiss deepens and they pull each other closer the only thought on their minds is how much they want this, how much they have wanted this for a while, and how much they don’t want this to stop. nothing else is on their minds. no one else is on their minds. in this moment it’s just them.

they kiss. for a long time they just kiss. but it’s not enough. they’re kissing deeply, tongues sliding, body’s pressed tightly together, but it’s not enough. betty wants him closer, and archie wants her closer. 

“arch...” she whispers breathily against his lips. 

“yeah?”

“i want you.”

archie doesn’t answer verbally but betty can tell by the way he groans into the kiss and squeezes her tighter that he wants this too.

archie pulls away from betty’s lips and trails them down her jaw and to her neck. betty parts her lips and breathes out heavily as archie cups her neck, placing his thumb under her chin to tilt her head back. he places open mouthed kisses up and down the column of her neck, and betty has to bite her lip to keep from moaning out. 

betty slides her hands under archie’s shirt, up his back causing the shirt to ride up. archie gets the hint and pulls his lips away from her neck. he takes his guitar off and drops it carelessly to the floor before reaching behind him and lifting his shirt off his body by the shoulders. 

betty gasps at the sight. she’s seen him shirtless before, many many times. but this time it’s different. this time she gets to touch him, the way she’s always wanted to touch him. 

she trails her hands down the front of his body, starting at his shoulders, moving slowly over his chest, trailing her fingertips over his abs. archie stares at her as her eyes follow her hands down his torso. just as her fingers brush over his lower stomach, just above his jeans, archie grabs her wrists and throws her arms around his shoulders as he captures her lips again. 

he wraps his hands around her lower back as they kiss, this time with a little more heat than before. he lowers his hands over her backside and back up to her lower back. he starts to back up, pulling betty with him, and she hesitates in the kiss, loosing their rhythm for a second as she follows him.

he sits down on the couch and pulls betty down with him. she straddles his lap and wraps her hands around his neck as she takes his lips in hers again. she curled her fingers into his hair and hums as she feels the tip of his tongue press against hers.

archie slides his hands down over her backside, to her thighs, squeezing over the material of her jeans, and back up to her hips. he sneaks his hands under her sweater and grips her skin as he pulls her closer with a grunt. 

he slides his hands higher up her sides, but not too far. he takes in the way his hands feel good against her warm skin, before he grips the hem of her shirt. 

“may i?” he mumbles against her lips. 

instead of answering verbally, betty pulls away and crosses her arms, grabbing the hem of her sweater and pulling it off her body.

archie has also seen betty like this before. in a bra a few times and in a bathing suit every summer, which is basically the same thing. but this time it’s different. they’ve never been this close before while being this bare. 

archie leans back in to kiss her. he nibbles down on her bottom lip and tugs it back, causing her to release a small grunt before he releases it and trails his lips back down her neck. he slides his hands up to betty’s back as he places kisses over her collar bone, trailing to her chest. 

his kisses make their way lower and he kisses over the top of her right breast, sucking softly on her skin and the feeling shoots straight down to her core. her breath hitches and the grips on his hair tightens. 

archie switches to the other one as he slides his hands up her back until he reaches her bra. he fiddles with the clasp as he pulls away and looks into her eyes. 

“is this okay?” he asks, looking up at her softly. 

betty nods, whispering yes, and her breath shudders as archie unhooks her bra. she’s not nervous, it’s just the fact that archie has never seen her like this before has her heart racing. 

archie slides the bra off her arms and drops it to the floor, and all the air leaves his lungs again as he stares at her bare chest for the first time. betty’s seen archie’s chest plenty of times but archie’s never seen hers. so he takes a moment to just appreciate the sight. his lips curling into a smile before he looks back up at her. 

“you’re beautiful.” he whispers. 

the words are so sweet but they have a different effect on betty than she expected. while yes it makes her heart swell but it also turns her on. she leans back down to kiss him heatedly, groaning lightly into his mouth as she cups his cheeks. 

archie takes her hair out of its ponytail, tossing the ponytail holder to God knows where and he scratches at her scalp, causing betty to hum into his mouth. 

he pulls away from her lips again, and once again trails his mouth down her neck to her chest. only this time he keeps going. betty’s breathing picks up as he trails kisses over the top of her breast, and when his lips ghost over her nipple her breath hitches and she reclaims her grip on his hair. and when he closes his lips over it she involuntarily bucks her hips forward, and her head falls back as she releases a full on moan. 

archie groans against her as he drops his hands to her backside and pulls her forward again. betty grinds herself in his lap. she can feel him through his jeans and it’s driving her crazy. 

archie pulls away with a pop and switches to the other side to give it the same amount of attention. 

“arch...please.” betty breathes out. 

archie pulls away and recaptures her lips, sucking at her lips messily. he gets a firm grip on her backside and spins them around, pinning her down against the couch, and settles in between her legs. 

they kiss hungrily, and after awhile archie pulls away, once again trailing down her neck, to her chest, through the valley of her breasts, down her stomach. he leaves no inch left untouched, painting her skin with his lips. he nibbles at the skin over her rib cage, going lower and lower until his path is blocked by her jeans. 

he leans up on his knees and grabs the button on her jeans, pausing. 

“betty, are you sure you want this?”

“yes archie, please.” she answers with no hesitation. 

they probably shouldn’t be doing this but their judgement clouded by lust and want. they _want_ each other and that’s the only thing they can think about right now. 

without any further question archie undoes the button of her jeans and pulls the zipper down. he curls his fingers in the waist of her jeans and peels them down her legs, the both of them working to get them off, and he drops them to the floor. 

betty reaches forward and grabs his belt and they both work together to get him out of his jeans as well. betty doesn’t even get the chance to peek down at his crotch as the second his pants are off he leans back down on top of her, but she groans at the feeling of his hardness against her. 

they were kissing again. but they’ve been doing that for awhile. betty was ready for more, craved more, needed more. 

archie could sense that she’s getting a little frustrated by the way she whimpers into the kiss and bucks her hips up against him. 

archie sits back up on his knees and slips his fingers under the elastic of her panties. he looks at her silently asking for consent and when she nods he slides her panties down her legs. 

and for the second time all of the air leaves archie’s lungs. this is the first time he’s ever seen betty completely naked. and he is absolutely speechless. 

but betty sees the way his eyes light up and his lips twitch and curl into a smile. she shudders at the way he is looking at her, his eyes filled with pure adoration but dark with lust at the same time. 

she grips his neck and pulls his lips back down to hers.

archie trails his right hand down her body, pausing to knead her breast before continuing his path. he reaches her core and swipes his finger through her folds. 

betty hesitates in the kiss as she gasps. archie rests his forehead against hers as he uses his pointer and middle finger to circle her clit. he adds more pressure and speeds up as well and betty throws her head back in pleasure. 

“fuck.” she gasps. 

he slides his fingers lower, slipping a finger into her entrance. he pumps in and out a few times before adding a second finger. 

he gasps at the realization of what he’s doing, but in an ‘ _in awe’_ kind of way. he’s really fingering betty cooper right now. his next door neighbor and best friend for as long as he can remember. the girl who two years ago he rejected. 

_stupid_ , he thought. 

but now here she was, laying underneath him, moaning and digging her nails into his back. and she wants him. and he wants her. and fuck, maybe it’s the fact that he’s knuckle deep inside her, or maybe it’s just the heightened emotions right now, or maybe it’s the lust talking, but he’s pretty sure he loves her. 

he feels around for her spot and he knows he’s found it when she gasps wildly and arches up into him.

“arch...i’m gonna...”

archie presses his thumb into her bundle of nerves and rubs in fast circles to help send her over the edge. she shuts her eyes tightly as she falls over with his name on her lips. 

and then they’re kissing again. and then archie is trailing his lips down her body again, only this time there’s no clothing to stop him. he settles on his stomach, his legs falling off the side of the couch over the armrest. it’s a little uncomfortable but archie doesn’t care as he comes face to face with her most sensitive area. 

archie presses kisses up both of her inner thighs before licking his lips in anticipation. his breath ghosts over betty’s center causing her hips to jerk up and her breath to hitch. with one last _please_ from the blonde archie licks his lips again and dives in, dragging his tongue up through her.

the pleasure is instantaneous as betty cries out. she wraps her legs around him and digs her heels into his upper back as she gets a grip on his hair. the feeling is indescribable, and the fact that it’s archie making her feel this way almost sends her over the edge again. 

archie wraps his lips around her clit and sucks, not gently but not too forcefully, it’s the perfect amount to make betty curse and pull on his hair. he never really cared for his hair being pulled but betty doing it causes him to groan loudly, sending vibrations up through her body. 

he moves his tongue every which way through her, in no particular rhythm or pattern, and betty releases a strangled cry and tugs on his hair again when he slips his tongue inside of her.

she tells him she’s close and rolls her hips against his face. he tells her to come and she does, again, calling out his name. 

he travels hurried kisses back up her body and captures her lips in a messy kiss. she groans at the taste of herself on his lips. 

“archie please, i want all of you.” she mumbles against his lips. 

he sits up on his knees again and pulls his boxers down his legs, springing himself free and much like archie, the air leaves betty’s lungs at the sight of him...all of him. her breathing picks up tremendously and she can’t take her eyes off of it. 

it definitely boosts his ego.

archie wraps his hand around himself and slides his tip over her clit, over and over. 

“fuck!” betty cries out as she throws her head back into the couch cushion, and archie can relate, releasing a moan of his own.

figuring they’re both worked up enough archie doesn’t waste anymore time teasing. he leans down to pick up his jeans and reaches in the back pocket to retrieve his wallet. he pulls out a condom and tosses his wallet back to the floor. he uses his teeth to tear the wrapper open and rolls it onto himself. 

he lays his body back on top of betty’s and envelopes her in a deep kiss, their tongues sliding against each other deliciously. he digs his teeth into her bottom lip and tugs it back before releasing it and he leans up on his hands on either side of betty’s head, his arms fully extended. 

archie lines himself up at her entrance and slowly pushes inside, inch by inch, stretching her, until their hips connect. he pulls out and pushes in again, the out and in again. 

betty is moaning loudly so he leans down and kisses her to silence her. even though the garage has been sound proofed he still wanted to be on the safe side. 

archie speeds up his thrusts to a steady rhythm and betty digs her nails into archie’s shoulder blades. 

“ _oh_...archie...” betty whines. she can’t even begin to comprehend how good this feels. she’s pretty sure she’s never felt this before. her body was on fire.

archie moves his lips back to her neck and sucks on her pulse point as his thrusts get harder. 

and suddenly a wave of pleasure hits archie like a truck.

“fuck,” he breathes out as he leans back up on his hands, gripping the couch cushion tightly. he could easily come right now. 

betty felt so amazing, and the way her insides were squeezing him was driving him absolutely crazy. he had to focus on his breathing to keep from coming too quickly. 

“God, betty!”

betty grips his shoulder, her other hand gripping his waist, as he thrusts into her. she feels like she’s floating on cloud nine. the pleasure spreading through her entire body. it felt electric and tingly.

and when archie slams into her spot she can’t hold it anymore. 

“fuck, arch...i think- i’m gonna-”

“it’s okay,” he mumbles and brings a hand between them to rub her, sending her over the edge for the third time. 

betty pulls him back down to her lips and somehow, despite how small the couch is, they find themselves reversed, betty now on top of archie. she places her hands on his chest as she rolls her hips on him. 

he curses as he places his hands on her hips to encourage her. 

“shit,” archie lifts his head up as betty rides him. 

archie grips her hips tighter and pulls her up and back down as he bucks his hips up. he throws his head back, feeling like he’s going to explode. 

betty’s brows furrow and she collapses forward with a strangled moan. archie lowers his hands to her backside and squeezes greedily as he hammers up into her. 

“archie! i’m gonna come.”

“fuck...me too.”

betty leans back up, resting her hands against his chest as they work together to get them to that final climax that they so desperately craved. and their movements are desperate. betty rides him and archie thrusts into her like their lives depend on it. 

“come with me.” archie says. 

and she does. betty’s hips stutter as she comes for the fourth and final time. it’s intense and almost too much but she continues grinding on archie as he reaches his release as well, the both of them moaning in harmony with each other. 

archie’s breath gets caught in his throat as his hips still and he spills into his condom. “oh fuck.” he gasps. 

they stay like that for a while until archie softens and slips out of her. 

betty collapses forward, laying on top of him as they breathe heavily out into the garage. 

when their breathing normalizes she rolls off of him and lays next to him on the couch. archie turns his body at an angle to give her room and they just lay there in silence.

it’s a comfortable silence. 

at first...

that is until the post orgasmic bliss dies down.

now, as they lay there in silence they both were thinking the same thing. 

_what did we just do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back... kinda. i wrote these next three chapters before i retired but never posted them because i didn't think anyone would wanna read em, especially since i'm a choni writer but i decided to just say whatever finally post them.
> 
> so, here is more of betty and archie being straight up cheaters, enjoy! *SMUT WARNING*

after it happened they swore it would never happen again. they swore that they would never even speak about it. they swore it was just a one time heat of the moment mistake that they would just forget about. 

they walked out of the garage that night in agreement. betty went back to jughead and archie went back to veronica and they never spoke of it.

for all of four days.

“mmm arch.”

it wasn’t supposed to happen again. betty loves jughead and archie loves veronica. 

“betty…” 

it wasn’t supposed to happen again. yet here they were... again. 

except it wasn’t archie’s garage this time. this time they met in the bunker — _ the bunker _ of all places. the bunker where betty told jughead just a couple weeks ago that he was the only man for her. 

except he wasn’t. 

“take your shirt off.”

archie pulls away from bettys soft lips and crosses his arms to grip his grey v-neck and pulls it over his head, tossing it behind him. the shirt lands on the back of the brown folding chair and it slowly slides off to the floor. 

betty runs her hands up his torso, her fingertips gliding over the ridges of his six pack, up his chest, to his neck and slides her fingers into his hair. 

archie sucks on betty’s bottom lip as he grips her hips and slides his hands around to rest on her lower back. he pulls her body closer to his and deepens the kiss. he started to walk her back towards the small cot and she giggled into his mouth as she grips the back of his arms for support and allows him to lead her.

when betty feels her calves hit the side of the bed archie lowers his hands over her backside to the backs of her thighs. he lifts her into the air and she giggles again as she wraps her legs around his waist. he climbs onto the bed and gently lowers betty to her back, their lips never parting. 

archie slides his tongue into her mouth, reveling in the hum from betty that vibrated his lips. her lips were just so soft and she kissed with such a passion that was irresistible, hence one of the reasons they’re back in this predicament. but they weren’t thinking about that right now. they’d deal with the consequences after, because right now they just needed each other. 

betty hates to admit it but the sex she had with archie four days ago was the best sex she’s ever had. the four nights she fell asleep next to jughead—that thought just made her feel guilty. but now that she’s about to have sex with archie again it just makes her feel excited. 

she drags her fingers up the dip of his back over his spine before resting them atop his shoulder blades. her nails dig into his skin when archies lips part from hers and attach to her neck. 

archie slips his hand under betty’s pastel pink sweater and rests his palm against her warm stomach; he smirks into her neck at the feeling of her flexing under his touch.

_ ugh, _ her skin feels delicious under his lips as they paint up and down the column of her neck. he wants to leave a mark so bad, claim her as his, but he knows he can’t so he tries to refrain from sucking and sticks to peppering kisses. 

archie curls his fingers under the collar of her sweater and stretches back to place tender kisses to her collar bone.

“archie…” 

this is only their second time but for some reason archie can just tell what betty wants by the way she says his name. he raises up on his knees and grips the hem of her sweater. she sits up and raises her arms over her head as he peels the sweater off of her and drops it to the floor.

he immediately goes for the buttons on her jeans. they make eye contact and he silently asks for consent. she nods and he smiles giddily as he undoes the button and pulls her zipper down. 

betty lifts her hips off the small bed as archie peels the tight jeans from her legs. he carelessly drops them on top of her sweater as he goes for his belt buckle. his eyes light up with excitement as he pulls the leather belt from his belt loops and throws it on the floor, the metal hitting the concrete floor with a _ thunk. _

just as he’s about to undo his buttons betty sits up and takes matters into her own hands. he smiles down at her and curls a piece of her hair behind her ear as she pulls the zipper down. it’s a soft intimate moment in the midst of the heat circling around the room that causes a pink tint to rise to her cheeks.

when archie kicks his jeans off he lays his body weight on top of her and there’s a pause as they stare into each other’s eyes. 

“you’re… beautiful, betty.”

the soft words cause a flutter in her chest but the hardness she feels on her lower half causes a pang to shoot down to her core. but instead of letting the lust take over, she responds by gently raking her fingers through the swoop of his hair and looks up at him like he’s the only person in the world — because right now he is.

she leans up and captures his bottom lip between her own, sucking sensually at them before kissing his whole mouth. they tilt their heads to the side to get closer and betty hums into his mouth at the feeling of his tongue pressing against hers. 

he starts to move his hips, rolling them against betty’s as he moves his lips back down to her neck.

betty tightens the grip on his hair as she groans out. she crosses her ankles and rests her heels on his lower back as she also starts to roll her hips against his, matching his rhythm and movements. the feeling of him against her, even through his boxers and her panties is enough to drive her crazy already. 

and archie can relate. he groans as he bites down on her neck and sucks on the skin between his teeth. he knows betty has sensitive skin and he should stop but he just can’t help himself. 

“archie… don’t leave a-”

“i know. sorry,” he reluctantly pulls away from her neck and moves his lips back up to hers. 

they continue to dry hump as their kisses become sloppier. betty can already feel herself getting close. she’d be embarrassed about that but the fact that archie is able to build her up so quickly has her smiling into the kiss.

“don’t stop,” she whispers into his mouth.

archie squeezes his hands between their bodies and gropes at betty’s breasts over the material of her bra. he squeezes with the perfect amount of pressure as if he knows exactly what she likes despite this only being their second time. 

betty throws her head back with a breathy moan, that morphed into a hazy laugh as she dug her fingernails into archies back.

“fuck… i think i’m gonna…”

before she can finish her sentence, her breath hitches and she squeezes her eyes tightly as her release takes her by surprise. her hips twitch as her orgasm ripples through her body. betty whines into archie’s mouth as he continues to move against her, working her through it. 

he stalls his hips when she comes down, and sits up on his knees, a tent still in his boxers. he curls his fingers under the elastic of betty’s underwear. they make eye contact and he silently asks her for consent again. with a nod from betty, archie digs his teeth into his bottom lip as he pulls fabric down her legs and discards it onto the pile of the floor. 

archie uses his thumb to circle bettys clit and he smiles adoringly at the way her lips part and she throws her head back, staring at the wall behind her. 

archie loves to look at her this way. sure it’s only his second time seeing her this way, but it’s grown on him already, and he wants to be able to look at her like this forever. 

“archie.”

he also wants to be able to hear the way she says his name. something so simple yet makes him twitch in his underwear.

he replaces his thumb with his fingers and slides them down further and slips his middle and ring finger inside of her, and the moan she lets out is music to his ears. he licks his lips as he settles down on his stomach. he presses tender kisses up her inner thighs before wrapping his lips around her clit. 

she lets out a cry. it morphs into a drawn out moan. then she grips his hair and pulls it, hard. he groans. he loves the way betty pulls his hair. 

he works her up to a second orgasm, more intense then the last. she bucks her hips up against his face as she comes, calling out his name and gripping the slender poles of the cots headboard. 

archie crawls back over her body and leans down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. betty groans at the taste of herself on his tongue.

archie starts to roll his hips against hers again and groans into her mouth— only this time with a much needier tone. he needs her.

“betty…” he groans breathlessly into her mouth. 

betty pulls away from the kiss and pushes him up by his shoulders. she stares at him, eyes hooded with lust and he’s giving her the same expression. they were having a silent conversation with their eyes and with the smallest nod from betty, archie removes his underwear and reaches down into his jeans to pull out a strip of condoms. he rips a package off and discards the other five to the floor.

he uses his teeth to tear the wrapper open and tosses it to the floor. he rolls the condom on and runs the tip over betty’s clit before slipping inside of her. 

the second he slides inside of her and feels her around him, a loud moan escapes his mouth. she just feels so good. 

he slides all the way out and back in with a moan. and back out once more before sliding back in and leaning down on his hands. he lets out a breath as he sets a rhythm. 

betty gasps. actually gasps. her jaw drops and her eyebrows raise. it’s not that she’s surprised, because it’s not like it’s the first time archie has been inside of her. but it’s just that archie fucked her in a way she wasn’t used to. 

and it wasn’t that jughead was bad in bed, but archie was just… better.

he was good. he was  _ so good. _ it was bad but it was  _ so good _ . she never wanted this to stop. sure this may make her a bad person — hell, a shitty person, a  _ very shitty  _ person. but at this very moment, she didn’t care. this was the best sex she’s ever had; and more. 

“oh  _ God!”  _ betty cries out.

archie groans as he grabs both of betty’s hands, intertwine their fingers, and presses them into the bed as he starts to pick up speed. 

“look at me,” archie rasps out, a commanding tone that sends a bolt of lightning down betty’s spine. 

she opens her eyes and stares right into his. the eye contact is intense… really intense. betty moans uncontrollably and archie groans in harmony as he thrusts into her roughly—their eyes never tear away from each other. 

just the way archie is looking at her is enough to send her over the edge. betty has certainly never been fucked like this before, and archie can relate.

the wet sound of their skin slapping reverberates against the walls. the sound drives both of them crazy. betty tries to keep her eyes on him but the way he’s looking at her is doing things to her she never thought possible. but when he thrusts into her spot she can’t help the way her eyes roll back into her head.

“fuck fuck fuck…” betty hardly ever curses in her day to day life, if she did it was sparingly. but suddenly the only word that came to her mind was-

“oh fuck!”

“mmm betty,” archie groans and although betty is now looking at the wall behind her, he never takes his eyes off of her. he wants to see her when she comes.

“oh… archie fu-”

her voice gets caught in her throat as a strangled moan forces its way out. she feels like she’s being transported to another realm as archie seemingly puts everything he has into getting them both to their releases which were quickly approaching.

“archie... i’m gonna… i’m-”

“fuck me too.” he cuts her off. “look at me, baby.”

the pet name slips out but it feels so natural and betty doesn’t seem to mind as she opens her eyes to look at him.

“come for me.”

betty squeezes archie’s hands, which still have hers pinned to the bed as she reaches her peak. she calls out his name, still gazing deep into his eyes, as she falls hard over the edge. her orgasm crashes into her, sending wave after wave through her body, and she moans and gasps as she rides it out. she’s pretty sure this is the hardest she’s ever come. 

archie follows right after her. his hips spasm and he loses his rhythm as he comes.

“of fuck!” 

he slows his speed but continues to thrust hard into betty to allow them both to finish off completely. 

“hah!” archie breathes out and his body shakes as if a cold chill ran down his spine. 

he pulls out of her and flops down on his back with a heavy breath. the cot is so small that his shoulder lands on top of betty’s. it’s silent as they both breathe out heavily into the room. 

archie runs his fingers back through his sweaty hair as betty's body shakes with aftershocks. she lets out a small giggle at the feeling. 

archie rubs betty’s forearm with his fingers and she smiles as she turns on her side. she places her hand on his torso and slides it up to rest on his chest. they stare at each other, both with lazy smiles on their faces. 

betty curls his hair behind his ear and brings her hand down to rest on his cheek. his eyes drop to her lips and her eyes drop to his and they lean in. their lips connect in a tender kiss and they pull away slowly. she lays her head on his shoulder and he trails his fingers up and down her forearm as they just enjoy this moment.

but of course, just like the last time, as the post-orgasmic bliss wears off she feels nothing but guilt weighing heavy on her chest. 

“archie,” she says, interrupting the quietness. 

archie already knows what she’s about to say but he still answers-

“yeah?”

“we can’t do this again…”

a beat passes as the words sink into his brain. because she was right. even though what they just did was more than amazing, he knew she was right.

“i know…” he pauses. “but it was nice right?”

“yeah,” betty answers honestly because of course it was. 

they lay there a little while, just enjoying the feeling of this rendezvous before they get up, get dressed, and go home, promising each other that this was the last time. 

-

the next day at school, betty enters the student lounge and sees veronica talking archie’s ear off about something that she can tell he clearly has no interest in. she sits in the chair adjacent to the couch and makes eye contact with archie. 

it was a brief eye contact but as they gazed at each other they knew that last night wasn’t the last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate cheating... unless it's on jughead :)
> 
> *SMUT WARNING*

it happens a third time…

they promise each other it’s the last time. 

...and then it happens a fourth time. 

they were cheaters. point blank period. they know it’s awful. they know they are horrible people. but every time they’re together they just don’t care. 

last time they met in the bunker again, but this time they met in archie’s bedroom. 

it was risky with her boyfriend now living right next door and veronica always letting herself in his house. but upon arriving archie assured her that she was off dealing with the maple club and betty assured him that jughead was with charles digging into the latest mystery that she couldn’t care less about.

so here they were, in archie’s bedroom, the curtains closed and the door locked, cheating… again. 

“hah!” archie breathes out. he digs his blunt nails into betty's hips as she rocks on him. her hips slam hard on top of his causing them to bounce on top of the bed.

archie looks at her with hunger. he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, causing the skin to pale, and when he releases his lip it takes a couple seconds for the color to come back. 

betty’s breasts bounce in front of his face, and they look so enticing, hypnotizing even. he growls as he leans forward to take one of them in his mouth. he sucks on her, the suction sounds from his mouth intermingling with the wet sounds below them, and the bedsprings squeaking. 

he can feel her clenching around him and he throbs inside of her. they’re so close to coming but betty slows down to a stop to prolong the pleasure. archie releases her breast.

she starts rolling her hips against him slowly and archie has to close his eyes and focus on his breathing to refrain from coming because he easily could right now.

betty grips his hair and pulls his head back, receiving a grunt from archie before leaning forward to capture his lips in a tongue-filled kiss. their mouths open wide into the kiss and their lips smack loudly. 

archie’s hips twitch and he moans into her mouth as he grabs her hips and starts to move her more forcefully against her. 

she breathes out raggedly as she starts bouncing on him again. it’s hard, she fears she’s gonna break him as she slams down against his hips over and over. 

archie shuts his eyes tightly and hisses. his face looks like he’s in pain but betty knows it’s nothing but pleasure. 

betty grips archie's shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, as she braces herself. her orgasm is creeping up on her and she knows it’s going to be intense. 

“archie!” she cries out.

“come for me, baby.”

betty’s hips jerk as her orgasm explodes in her. it’s literally electricity. lightning balls up at her core and shoots out through her body. 

archie is still rock hard inside of her. he leans back on his back, bringing betty with him. he grips her hips, forcing her to stay still, and hammers up into her, rapidly. 

tears well in betty’s eyes as she just sits there and takes it. this is the fourth rendezvous they’ve had and she still can’t believe how fucking  _ good  _ this is. 

“fuck, i’m gonna come!” archie grunts.

betty wants to tell him to come for her, she tries to form the words but all that comes out of her mouth is strangled moans. she’s completely drowning in pleasure. 

but archie comes anyway, sending betty into another orgasm with him. he pulls her hips down to meets his thrust and he stays there, buried deep inside of her as he releases into the condom with a drawn out groan. he churns inside of her, slowly rolling his hips against hers until they completely finish. 

betty collapses against his chest with a heavy breath. both of them breathing heavily and in unison. when his chest contracts, betty’s expands. archie wraps his arms around her lower back as he remains inside of her until he softens and slips out. 

archie places a kiss to the top of her head as they stay there, in comfortable silence just holding each other. 

but of course, like the last three times, the realization dawns on them. 

“archie-”

“betty, don’t say it. i already know. just… don’t say anything… just be here with me.” 

betty cranes her head back to look at him and she cups his cheek. her eyes drop down to archie’s lips and they lean in slowly, sharing a sweet kiss before she lays her head back on his chest. 

-

it’s veronica’s idea to go to pops the following afternoon— because  _ it’s been so long since we’ve gone on a double date.  _

so when jughead comes to betty and tells her about the plans and asks if she’s in, she puts on her best fake smile and nods. 

_ what the hell are we gonna do? _

she reads the text from her lock screen after it vibrates on her desk. her thumbs type a quick reply. 

_ we’ll just have to act natural. _

she watches the three dots for a couple seconds before the grey text bubble pops up on the screen. 

_ yeah sure no problem _

she could hear archie’s sarcasm through the text.

so they meet at pops. everything is fine. they order their usuals and laugh and eat. everything is okay, and betty and archie think they might actually make it through this night. 

that is until jughead throws his arm around betty’s shoulder. 

archie's smile fades and his jaw tightens. luckily jughead is too consumed with his burger and veronica is too busy slurping down the last of her milkshake to notice. 

but betty notices. she gives him a look and he shoves a handful of fries into his mouth to mask his anger. he can’t help it but seeing jughead with his arm around betty makes him hot with anger. and he knows he has no right to feel this way—betty  _ is  _ his girlfriend. but he can’t help the way he feels. 

“slow down archiekins. the fries aren’t going anywhere,” veronica giggles as she looks at archie with nothing but love. 

betty sees her arm stretch out and she knows she just laid her hand on his thigh, especially by the way archie’s face twitches and he chuckles awkwardly. and suddenly she feels the jealousy grow in the pit of her stomach— even with her boyfriend’s arm wrapped around her shoulder.

-

that night, jughead tries to start something but betty tells him she’s too tired. 

meanwhile next door, archie tells veronica the same thing. 

-

“i don’t like seeing jughead put his hands on you,” archie says. 

he and betty were laying in the back of her moms' station wagon that was parked in the woods near sweetwater. her head was resting on his shoulder as he trailed his fingers up and down her sweater covered back.

“and you think it’s easy seeing veronica all over you?” betty responds. 

it’s silent for awhile as they listen to the light sprinkle showering over the roof of the car. 

“betty?” he starts and swallows as betty lifts up on her elbow to look at him. he looks at her. they smile. “in a perfect world, if there was no jughead and no veronica, right now, what would you want for us?”

“archie…” she trails off as she drops her eyes to his torso where she rests her hand over his grey  _ el royale boxing club _ t-shirt.

“just… humor me.”

she bites her lip as she takes a second to think. but that’s all she needs is a single second before she looks at him and says—

“we’d be together. we’d be the  _ it _ _couple,_ behind cheryl and toni of course, the football player and the cheerleader. we’d go to pops and share milkshakes. i’d congratulate you after a game with a kiss. we’d go to prom together. we’d be happy.”

archie's lips curl into a soft smile as he tilts his head to look at her with doughy eyes. 

“why don’t we do that then?” he proposes, the seriousness laced in his voice. 

“you know we can’t.”

“why can’t we?”

betty’s mouth opens and closes before she shakes her head, not quite sure how to answer that question. 

“because… we…”

“i’m serious,” archie sits up on his elbow too so they’re at eye level. “betty i… what we’ve been doing... sneaking around for the past week... it’s not just for nothing right? we aren’t purposely trying to hurt jughead and veronica just for the hell of it right? this is more than just sex, right?”

“right,” she answers with no hesitation because of course it is. 

“betty i…” archie pauses as he really thinks about what he’s going to say, because he wants to be clear and precise when he says this. “betty i love you. i am in love with you.”

“arch…” now it’s betty who pauses as she looks down at archie’s lips then back up to his eyes. “i love you. of course i love you-”

betty’s last word is cut off by archie connecting their lips in a kiss. betty’s eyebrows tilt up as she hums into the kiss. the kiss is deep but slow… but very passionate. 

they kiss for a very long time and eventually work themselves out of their clothes until they are skin to skin. 

archie, having already paused their make out to slide on a condom, rolls betty onto her back and settles between her legs. he scratches gently at her scalp as he slowly pushes inside of her. 

betty hesitates in the kiss as she releases a breath before archie closes his lips over hers.

ever since their first time in his garage, their sex has been heated and rough and passionate. but this time it was soft. archie holds her and kisses her slowly as he rocks into her equally as slow. 

betty feels like she wants to cry.

the rain picks up and the pelts on the car get louder as the car starts to heat up and the windows fog over. betty holds on to archie as he thrusts into her with such care; such attentiveness; a softness that still has her moaning out and eyes shutting. 

she already knew that what they were doing was more than sex. ever since their second time in the bunker she knew that. but if she hadn’t known then she would’ve figured it out now by the way archie is making love to her. 

they hold each other tightly as they fall over the edge together, the waves rolling through their bodies. times seems to slow down to a halt, as if the rain freezes in the air and they gaze deep into each other’s eyes. 

they hear the rain start to pelt on the car again as the world around them goes back to real-time. they kiss softly and slowly, each kiss longer than the last until archie slips out of her and rolls over on his back. he pulls her to rest her head on his chest and she lays her hand on his lower stomach. 

it’s silent for a while as they listen to the rain calm back down to a light shower. 

“but i love jughead too.”


	4. Chapter 4

jughead kisses betty and she kisses him back dryly, but he doesn’t notice because it’s a quick peck before he’s running out the front door to slide in the passenger seat of charles’ car.

she leans against the door frame, the crispy breeze from the air dancing across her cheekbones, causing a slight shiver to run up her spine. she watches the car drive off and as soon as the rumble of the engine fades away she pulls out her phone to send a text. 

_ he’s gone. _

as soon as she hits send she walks back in the house and closes the door. she moves into the living room and curls her feet underneath her on the couch as she picks up the book on the coffee table. she busies herself with it as she waits. 

about ten minutes later she hears the doorbell ring and she immediately slams the book shut and jumps to her feet, basically running to the door. she throws the door open and grabs the wrist of the boy standing on the other side and pulls him in. 

“kevin! thank God you’re here. i really need to talk to you!” betty says as she pulls her best friend up the stairs and to her room. 

“yeah, your text sounded urgent. is everything okay?” he asks as betty flops on her bed and he takes the seat in front of her vanity. 

“no, everything is not okay. not in the slightest,” betty sighs as she stares up at her ceiling. 

kevin scoots his chair closer to her bed and places his hand on her knee. 

“betty. what’s going on?” he asks gently. 

betty runs her fingers through her hair as she sits up. she stares at kevin for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath. 

“i’ve been cheating on jughead…” she pauses as kevin’s eyebrows raise. “with archie.”

in addition to his raised eyebrows, kevin’s jaw drops. it’s silent for a beat before kevin lets out a small chuckle.

“you know, i had a feeling this would happen one day.”

“this isn’t funny kev. i’m in deep shit and i don’t know what to do. i love jughead but i-”

“but you love archie too,” kevin finishes her sentence and betty nods. 

“how am i supposed to choose between two great guys? i don’t want to hurt either of them but sneaking around has become so exhausting.”

“did you make a pros and cons list?” kevin asks to which betty shakes her head no.

“well how do they both make you feel?”

betty pauses to gather her thoughts. 

“what jughead and i have is great. we’ve had two good years. and he really loves me, but… ever since we faked his death and i had to fake date archie-“

“you realized you still have feelings for him.” he finishes her sentence again.

“i don’t _ just  _ have feelings for archie, kev… i’m in love with him. but am i ready to throw away the love i feel for jughead?” 

“okay betty, think. dig deep here. how do they make you  _ feel?  _ when they both look at you what do you feel?” kevin asks more enthusiastically as he leans forward in his chair. 

once again betty pauses to gather her thoughts. 

“jughead… he looks at me like i’m the only girl in the world…” betty pauses as a small smile creeps up on her face. 

“and archie?”

“but archie… he looks at me like i  _ am  _ the world. these past couple weeks he’s made me feel more than i ever thought possible. and he’s just… God kev, he’s  _ so _ good in bed.” betty huffs as she flops dramatically down on her bed but continues talking. “and i’m not… you know… dickmatized or whatever. but i just feel such a stronger connection with him than i have with jughead. and when he confessed his love for me and asked me to be with him… i’ve never seen him so serious in my life and i’ve known him forever.”

kevin stands up from his chair and lays down on his back next to betty.

“betty cooper… i think you have your answer.”

“but i don’t want to break jughead’s heart. we live in the same house and share a room. how is that supposed to work? and it’s not like i can just be out in the open with archie immediately because then he’ll suspect something. and veronica... she’s my best friend and i know this will hurt her too.”

“it’s a sticky situation, i won’t lie to you. but if he wants to be with you and you want to be with him, why torture yourself by staying with someone who doesn’t make you feel what archie makes you feel. you and jughead aren’t  _ bughead _ anymore. you’re just... betty and jughead. you said it yourself you feel more connected with archie. and jughead is the  _ only  _ guy you’ve been with. you need to venture out. take a risk with archie. see how it goes, and it may surprise you. you may realize this is where you were supposed to end up all along.”

“you’re just saying that ‘cause you’ve always been team archie.” betty jokes. 

“maybe, but you know i’m right.”

of course, she knows he’s right. everything he just said was absolutely right. she and jughead aren’t as good as she wanted them to be. if they were she never would’ve cheated on him in the first place. she’s listening to her heart and her heart is telling her to pick archie. she knows the situation will be messy but as long as she’s with archie she knows she’ll be able to get through it. and being with him will make it all worth it.

“okay… okay… i’m going to take a risk.”

-

betty climbs down the ladder into the bunker and walks down the tunnel into the room. her jaw drops as she takes in her surroundings. there’s candles lit everywhere, rose petals on the ground, and archie is standing in front of her holding a bouquet of yellow lilies, which he knows are betty‘s favorite. 

“arch…” betty gasps as she steps closer to him. she presses her body against his as her hands slide up him arms to his neck. she feels his hands on her waist as they lean in for a tender kiss. 

“this is beautiful.” betty awes once they’ve pulled away.

“i know the bunker can be a little stuffy so i wanted to make it as nice as possible for you.” archie smiles as he sets the bouquet of flowers on the table and wraps his hands back around her waist. 

“well thank you, i love it.” betty smiles as she scratches the back of his neck. 

“you said you wanted to talk?”

she did. it had been three days since her conversation with kevin and she had called him asking if they could meet in the bunker because she needed to talk to him. but she didn’t expect him to decorate the room with candles and flowers. 

she stares into his soft brown eyes before dropping her eyes to his lips. 

“we can talk after.” she says before she cups his cheeks and brings him down for a kiss. 

-

betty sinks into archie’s embrace, humming in content at the feeling of his bare chest against her back. she intertwines her fingers with the ones resting against her stomach and pulls his arms tighter around her body. she smiles lazily as he presses pillow light kisses to her shoulder.

they lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence before archie speaks up.

“betty?”

“hmm?” she hums in response. 

“what was it you wanted to talk about?”

betty pulls archie’s hand up to press a kiss to his palm before turning around in his embrace to face him. their faces were so close together she couldn’t help but lean in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“tell me again,” she mumbles against his lips.

“what?” he mumbles against her lips and she pulls away. 

“tell me again. tell me what you told me that night in my moms car. tell me you love me and that you want to be with me.”

“betty…” archie starts as he slides his hand down to betty’s lower back and pulls her closer. 

“tell me again.” betty whispers. 

“betty, i love you and i want to be with you. i want to go to pops with you and share milkshakes. i want you to congratulate me with a kiss after a game. i want to go to prom with you. i want to be happy with you.” archie says and betty can see nothing but seriousness deep in his eyes as he repeats to her what she said to him that night in her moms car.

“why don’t we do that then?” she says, repeating what archie had said to her after her speech. 

“betty i… are you serious?”

“more serious than i have ever been. i love you archie and i want to be with you.”

the smile on archie’s face grows even wider as he leans in to kiss her. 

“so we’re really doing this?” archie asks, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. 

“yes,” betty nods. “and it’s going to be messy. jughead and veronica are gonna be hurt. and we may have to keep us a secret for a little bit longer but-”

“but with you it will be worth it.” archie takes the words right out of her mouth.

there’s nothing else that needs to be said. betty and archie reconnect their lips in a passionate kiss and they giggle into each other’s mouths as archie flips her over onto her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagined writing one last chapter where betty and archie go to prom as a couple and there's drama between them and jughead and veronica... but i literally do not have it in me to write fics anymore, sorry :(


End file.
